


Mistletoe Kisses

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, at least I think so, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Mistletoe. Kissing. Remile. Need I say more?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> look I promised you cute Christmas Emile, you're getting it.

Emile grinned as he looked around the house. Remy had finished decorating. Before he could hang up his coat, Remy slid in on their Christmas socks, grinning. 

“Look up.” 

He obeyed, and saw mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Dutifully, he leaned in for a soft quick, kiss. 

“Nice socks, Rem.”

“Aren’t you so jealous?” His partner teased. “Go get yours, don’t leave me alone in the cool sock world.”

As Emile went to go get his socks, he ran into more mistletoe. Three more pieces, to be exact. Three soft, quick kisses. 

After they had dinner, where Emile found mistletoe over the stove, and the dining room table, he was starting to get confused. When he happened to glance up as they were watching a movie, that’s when he realized what was going on. And exactly what he had to do.

“Gonna grab my sweater, Rem.” Remy made a noncommittal grunt as Emile hopped up and headed to their room. 

When the couple finished the movie, Remy leaned in to whisper in their boyfriends ear, “Look up.” 

When Emile looked up, he saw yet another piece of mistletoe. This one, though, there was something different. Something was sparkling in it. As Remy opened his mouth to speak, Emile fingered the cold metal in his pocket, and started to speak, interrupting his partner. 

“Remy Fiena, will you marry me?”

Remy’s mouth gaped open as the stared at Emile. “B-babe,” They stuttered, “You ruined my proposal!”

Emile grinned. “Yup! And I’m still waiting on an answer.” 

“Well,” Remy waved the ring they were holding in the air. “I feel like you can deduce an answer out of the situation.”

Emile still waited expectantly. 

“Yes, dipshit! Of course I want to marry you, consid-” Remy was cut off by Emile leaning in for a kiss under the mistletoe, like nearly twenty that had happened earlier that evening. The difference though, was that while those were quick, soft kisses, this one was long, and slow, and filled with passion and fiery romance.

So Remy kissed their fiance. They’d ended up using the wrong formula, to get the absolutely perfect answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and Happy Holidays!  
> Remember to kill me dead if there's a typo, and I would love a comment or kudos! consider it a Christmas (or Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate) gift to me?


End file.
